Miral Paris
|Born=2377 |Affiliation =Federation; Starfleet |Father =Tom Paris |Mother =B'Elanna Torres |Sibling(s)=Michael Owen Paris |Other Relatives =Caroline Paris, Owen Paris, Julia Paris, John Torres, Miral Torres |altimage= |altcaption=Miral Paris in an alternate timeline in 2404 |Occupation=Starfleet officer |Serial number= |Assign= |PrevAssign=security chief, |Rank=lieutenant commander |Insignia= }} Miral Paris is a Human/Klingon hybrid woman who lives in the 24th and 25th centuries, the daughter of two Starfleet officers: half-Klingon, half-Human B'Elanna Torres and Human Tom Paris. Prior to Miral's birth, she was made subject of the Klingon prophecy of the kuvah'magh. She was born in late 2377 aboard the . Biography Following Voyager's return to Earth, Miral's mother abruptly left for Boreth in a quest to find her own mother and Miral was left to be cared for by her father and Voyager's holographic Doctor. In early 2378, Miral and Tom left for Boreth themselves so that B'Elanna and Tom could study the ancient scrolls for more prophecies of the kuvah'magh. At last report, B'Elanna had made what she considered a significant discovery in the scrolls and received a warning of a threat against Miral's life. Miral was eventually kidnapped by a Klingon religious group that considered her to be the eventual savior of the Klingon people and believed that only they could protect her until it was time to fulfill her destiny. B'Elanna convinced this group that she could protect her daughter, but Miral was still at risk from another Klingon group that wanted her dead. To escape them, Torres and Paris developed a plan where the two would pretend to separate and B'Elanna and Miral would fake their deaths. As a result, in 2381, Torres and Miral Paris' names were appended to a casualty list sent to Starfleet Command in Sector 22093 of those confirmed dead as a result of the Borg attacks in the Alpha Quadrant. B'Elanna and young Miral rejoined the Voyager crew several months later. When helping various refugee children from the former Borg Cooperative, Miral spent some time playing with the other children, later giving them her old toys as she wanted them to have toys that had already known love, rather than simply replicating new ones. As one of his last acts, Q arranged for the deaths of the religious group who had driven them away, wanting to spare Miral the burden of being her people's messiah after experiencing it himself. It was subsequently revealed that B'Elanna was pregnant again. By the year 2409, Miral was serving in Starfleet as the security chief aboard the USS Kirk. At this point, many Klingons, now at war with the Federation, were divided between believing her to be the kuvah'magh or a "false prophet". Miral attended a peace conference on Regulus IV however this was interrupted to by an attack by Ambassador B'Vat, who was determined to keep hostilities ongoing between the two sides. A short time later the Kirk was attacked and boarded in the JFS 47 system by a Klingon squadron commanded by B'Vat. Miral was kidnapped and taken to the Gateway system and traveled through the Guardian of Forever to the year 2270 as part of an attempt by B'Vat to alter history. She remained there in custody for several weeks before being rescued by a Starfleet crew, who also traveled back through time to repair the damage caused by the time travel. In her time spent there, her unique DNA was used to cure the Klingon civilization from the effects of the Qu'Vat virus. This made her prophesied role a predestination paradox. By 2410, Miral had been promoted to lieutenant commander. After the Kirk was heavily damaged battling the Iconians over Lae'nas III, Miral was temporarily reassigned to Delta Flight, a task force led by her father Captain Tom Paris. She was instrumental in stopping a powerful gateway that would allow the Solanae from being able to exist outside subspace. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline where it took Voyager 23 years to get home, Miral had joined Starfleet, and had become an ensign by 2404. She had been sent on a mission by Admiral Kathryn Janeway to negotiate an exchange with Korath - his prototype chrono deflector, in exchange for a place with the Klingon High Council. She succeeded as far as Korath agreed to the exchange, but only to Admiral Janeway in person. Janeway traveled to meet them, then dismissed Miral, saying that she should spend some time with her parents. Miral was fiercely protective of Janeway, threatening to break the arm of two Klingons who accused Janeway of being disrespectful. (However, those who understand Klingons know that acting polite is considered weak in Klingon eyes.) This made Janeway chuckle and comment that Miral was "her mother's daughter". Category:Klingons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656) personnel Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel